


Back Home

by TealFox10



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hitting, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealFox10/pseuds/TealFox10
Summary: Cole didn’t want to come home from school. He had a really good day and still wanted to have it going but he knew if he stayed it would make his dad angry at him for staying too long, so as much as he wanted to stay and talk with his friends, he looked at the time, 2:50, he had about 10 min to get home, so he said goodbye to Jay, Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Nya and quickly ran home.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this can be triggering for readers.

Cole didn’t want to come home from school. He had a really good day and still wanted to have it going but he knew if he stayed it would make his dad angry at him for staying too long, so as much as he wanted to stay and talk with his friends, he looked at the time, 2:50, he had about 10 min to get home, so he said goodbye to Jay, Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Nya and quickly ran home.

He was already a few minutes late when he was a block away from his house, and the dam light wouldn’t turn for him to cross the street and he was already dreading to have to come inside. School was not far, just a couple of blocks but he had to be there on time. If he was late or even early, he would be punished. He didn’t know what mood his father was going to be ether, he could be in a good mood and let it slide, but he had the creeping feeling that it was not going to be the case, he just know it in his gut. That deep feeling in his core bubbling up, that pain in his chest that doesn't let him breathe properly, that makes his palms sweaty and his heart beat faster. The universe was so cruel to him, gifting him the knowledge on what his father was going to be in and he didn’t have the power to do anything about it, just prepare for the beating. 

Once in front of the house, Cole already knew his father was inside waiting for him, the car was parked outside, he touched the hood of the car hoping if it was still warm, but it wasn’t, it was stone cold his father has been here a while, ether he was standing in front of the door with the belt in hand ready for Cole or waiting for him to order him to go get it himself. He was still standing by the door and he reached out for his keys in his pocket, fumbling with then with his now shaking hands, he opened the door dragging it out as much as possible. 

Once the door was fully opened, there he was. His Father towering over him with his hands behind his back, Cole lowered his head with the pure look of his father, all colour fled from his face and sank to his feet.

“You are late Cole,” he could feel the sting from the way the venomous tone he had in his voice, “I’ve been here for 20 minutes now, where have you been?” Lou asked. Cole didn’t want to give an answer to that, because he knew either way if he did or didn’t say anything he was going to get punished, there was no loophole out of this. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you boy!” he yelled, making Cole flinch, “Where have you been!” that was less of a question, after not saying anything for a long minute and still looking at the floor his father pulled on his hair tugging it enough to just pull a few strands, “tell me boy, tell me where the hell you where and look at me in the eyes when you are speaking to me” Cole had no choice then to look at his dictator of a father, his heart was drumming in his ears now, he was so scared that he could only mumble a pathetic “I”, his father now boiling with rage, raised his other hand and slap him across the face, it stung more than he thought it would, of course he didn’t anticipated the ring he had on. 

Cole had to hold back his tears tight if any where to slip, he was done for. With one last tug on his hair, his father shoved him towards his bedroom he knew what was coming next. He looked back at his father, hoping that it wasn’t what he meant but he didn’t have to say anything to know that that wasn’t true. He got to the closet took the single leather belt on the top shelf. 

He returned to the living room, and hand it him the belt, turning around, trying to mentally prepare for what it's to come his way. 

“Count them out loud,” he said softly as if this was a casual thing, “remember Cole,” he said in a sweet tone cressing his hair from the back, “this hurts me more, than it hurts you” 

“One” 

The first one always hurts the most.

“Two” 

The second one is always the stinger that fills the whole back. 

“Th-three”

That one hit his thigh he knows he won't be able to sit down for hours.

“Four” 

His father stopped for a second, “I want you to understand” he whispered. 

“Five”

“I do this because I love you” he said to his ear kissing the top of his head. 

“Seven”

That last one that one had a little bit of everything combined into one hit but he didnt feel another one. 

…nothing...

Then he realised, he missed a number, he knew his father, he had to start again.


End file.
